Electric Blue Eyes
by PraiseCheesus
Summary: badboy!kurt and newkid!blaine have a little intimate moment in the boys bathroom


**(I do not own Kurt or Blaine.) (Just a little porn drabble. Enjoy!)**

Blaine was the new kid at McKinley, he didn't know what he was getting himself into when he met Kurt. All he knew was that he was intimidating, rude, demanding, but oh so, fucking hot. The first day they met was when Kurt told him the wrong directions to class.

_"Next hallway, to your left"_

Which it actually sent him to the gym. Where he'd obviously got slushied by Kurt's gang of friends. They always taunted him ever since.

McKinley wasn't so welcomed for Blaine. Usual taunting and torments from Kurt and whom he hanged out with. Blaine should've hated him, but he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to hate Kurt at all. He wanted to get to know Kurt.

And the only way of getting to know each other on Kurt's mind was sex.

... ... ... ...

Blaine walked into the boys bathroom, covered in blue ice syrup. He leaned over the sink turning on the faucet, the warm water splashing into his hair and face. He kept his eyes clenched closed as he reached for a paper towel, leaned up from the sink and wiping the water from his eyes. He looked at his ruined button-up shirt in the mirror. Frowning at the stain. He heard the door open but didn't turn or look to the side of the mirror to see who it was until, he heard the familiar voice.

"You missed a spot, Anderson." Blaine looked in the mirror and seen Kurt leaning against the wall, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, Blaine stared at him, swallowing he didn't know how to respond. He judged by the bored look upon Kurt's face he'd rather not respond.

Kurt leaned from the wall, taking a paper towel and damping it slightly. He let the cigarette hang in his mouth as he grabbed Blaine's shoulder with his free hand, turning Blaine to face him. Blaine looked at Kurt still not saying a word.

"I don't know why you let them do this." Kurt mumbled as the cigarette moved along with his mouth. Wiping off the blue syrup from the side of Blaine's sideburns. Blaine narrowed his eyebrows and swatted Kurt's hand away.

_"Them?_ They're your friends. And you do this shit too." Blaine eyed Kurt's bright blue eyes flickering his eyes to the burning orange cherry of the cigarette. Kurt took the cigarette from his mouth, Blaine seen the silver ball of Kurt's tongue ring.

"Yeah well, I don't do it to you anymore do I? Now stand still unless you want a blue stain on the side of your face." He put the cigarette back into his mouth, inhaling before letting it sit in his mouth once more. Blaine hesitated from looking at his eyes. He studied his eyes on his own hand on the rim of the sink. Feeling the coldness from the damp paper towel as Kurt cleaned the slushie from him.

"There." Kurt said in a bored tone as he threw it the trash bin. He turned back to Blaine starring at his clothes, making his eyes trace up to meet Blaine's. "You're so immaculate." He stated matter of factually. Kurt wanted to destroy Blaine's innocence. He wanted to make Blaine beg for him, moan, and just take over his body. Kurt took a step closer to the boy, inhaling the smoke and blowing it back out in Blaine's face, he watched as Blaine's eyes winced and leaned backwards. He set the cigarette with a free hand in the water dripped sink. Not taking an eye off of Blaine. Blaine didn't take his eyes off him either. Kurt put both hands on Blaine's waist, pulling him closer to himself. He felt Blaine's damp buttoned shirt,against his. He smirked at the sight of Blaine's face of shock.

Blaine felt Kurt's lips clash onto his, hesitating from shock Blaine slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt didn't seem bothered by his lack of response, Blaine stared at the white painted brick behind Kurt, his eyes moved slowly to Kurt's closed eye lids. He slowly seen plain black take over his eye sight as his eye lids closed. He felt the wetness of Kurt's mouth and gripping of his hands. He let out gasps of breaths as he parted his lips for Kurt's entry. He let Kurt's tongue roam around in his mouth the cold metal of his tongue ring clashing to his teeth, he clasp his hand through Kurt's hair and grip to his shirt with the other. Their bodies moved with each other as they slid to the floor, their teeth clashing as Kurt layed Blaine on the cold tile floor. Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt looking at him and leaning down onto his neck, biting down and sucking leaving purple marks. Blaine whimpered at every pinch of Kurt's teeth on his skin. He heard Kurt chuckle against his neck, Kurt moved his hips against Blaine's waist, licking over the purple marks and letting his tongue leave wet trails around Blaine's jaw to his lips.

Blaine could feel the lining of Kurt's cock on his revealing skin at his waist line. He put his hand on Kurt's waist and slid him lower, the feeling of Kurt's erection in his tight jeans against his own erection in his loose slacks made him moan between their wet kisses. Kurt slid his hand hovering over Blaine's belt, he leaned out of the kiss and undid his belt, and unbuttoned his pants. he leaned down on Blaine, thrusting his hips against Blaine's aching erection. Kurt leaned forward and bit down on Blaine's jaw, Blaine clutched onto Kurt's thighs, digging his nails into the fabric of his jeans as his teeth pressed on his sensitive spot. Kurt slid a hand down inside letting his fingers trickle across the skin of Blaine's cock, making his thighs twitch and groan underneath him. "You.. fucking.. tease.." Blaine groaned out, breathing heavy, Kurt smirked and clasped his hand around his cock, sliding it up and down slowly, eying Blaine as he lolled his head back in satisfaction. Kurt bit down on his own lip and moved his hand faster, the slapping of his palm against Blaine's skin. His rubbed his thumb against Blaine's head. Making him moan breathlessly.

He moved his faster up and down against his cock and Blaine was thrusting up in rhyme with Kurt's hand. With his free hand, Kurt slid his own hand down his own. Griping his own cock and jerking his hand up and down. The friction between the thrusting,grinding, and jerking made each of them sweat and gasp of pleasure. Blaine looked at Kurt's eyes, starring back at him, biting his lower lip. Those blue electric eyes looking dead straight at his own. Blaine whimpered as he felt himself getting closer. "Fuck.. Kurt I'm gonna.."

"Do it." Kurt breathed out. Moving his hands faster and faster, groaning and gasping. He felt himself come, along as Blaine coming all over his hand. Blaine flew an hand on the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him down into a wet, breathless and messy kiss. Pulling back their lips with a loud smack. Kurt grinned, breathing heavy between his teeth, with Blaine grinning back.


End file.
